1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a used toner collection device and an image forming apparatus employing the used toner collection device.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus, toner collected by a drum cleaner is conveyed and stored in a collection space arranged at an upper section in an all-in-one unit (including a photosensitive drum and peripherals including a toner tank) so as to downsize and save space. Further, as a conveyance system conveying used toner upward, a belt system is sometimes employed and is driven by a driving device for driving the drum cleaner. Various propositions have been presented as to a used toner collection technology as discussed in Japanese Patent Registration Nos. 3592068 and 3327380, and Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Nos. 9-138579, 9-120242, and 8-115032. In many of these conventional technologies, used toner is transferred from a cleaning device to a conveyance belt, and the conveyance belt moves it upward and passes the used toner to the collection space.
In the above-mentioned system, toner is firmly fixed or becomes massed together on the conveyance member due to temperature increase or the like, thereby likely deteriorating a conveyance performance. Further, the used toner remains, becomes massed together, and firmly sticks onto the vertical conveyance member, and thereby possibly deteriorating a conveyance performance in the worst case when an operation of the vertical conveyance member halts.